Different types of mounts can be used to mount a satellite dish to a pole. Currently, pole mounts for coupling to a satellite dish require two separate designs for a mid-pole mounting and a pole-end mounting. The different designs and products add additional overhead and costs as two different products must be kept in inventory, two different products have to be produced, and the like.)